narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Hinata Hyūga
Hinata Hyūga (日向ヒナタ, Hyūga Hinata) jest jedną z drugoplanowych postaci w serii. Kunoichi na poziomie Chūnina z klanu Hyūga i członkini Drużyny Kurenai, wraz z kolegami z jej zespołu Shino Aburame i Kibą Inuzuką. Jest również członkiem drugiej dywizji zjednoczonego sojuszu sił Shinobi. Przeszłość left|thumb|Hinata jako dzieckoHinata jest najstarszym dzieckiem Hiashiego Hyugi, lidera klanu Hyuga, a jako pierworodna, stała się także dziedziczką głównej gałęzi rodziny. Najwyraźniej straciła tą pozycję, na rzecz swojej młodszej siostry Hanabi, a Hinata została uznana przez ojca jako wielkie rozczarowanie i pomyłkę. Gdy była mała, została porwana przez głowę ninja Kumogakure przebywających w Konosze. Jej ojciec zabił porywacza, aby ją ocalić, ale Chmura zążadała odszkodowania w formie życia Hiashiego. To w końcu doprowadziło do śmierci wuja Hinaty, Hizashiego Hyugi, który poświęcił się dla swojego brata bliźniaka, będącym liderem. Incydent ten był szczególnie istotny we wczesnych relacjach pomiędzy ją, a kuzynem, Nejim Hyugą. thumb|Sparring Hinaty i Hanabi.Być może z powodu jej pozycji jako spadkobierczyni, Hiashi miał zbyt wysokie oczekiwania wobec Hinaty i poddawał ją wyczerpującym treningom. Jednak powolne postępy Hinaty i słabość zniechęciły jej ojca, aż w końcu, uznał ją za przegrańca. Wkrótce Hiashi zdecydował skupić się i rozwijać młodszą córkę, Hanabi, która była bardziej obiecująca, aż w końcu uczynił z niej nową dziedziczkę. Wkrótce gdy dołączyła do zespołu ósmego, Hiashi zupełnie przestał interesować się Hinatą, pozostawiając ją pod opieką i ochroną Kurenai Yuhi. Związek Hinaty z ojcem zmusił ją do stracenia całej wiary w siebie, i często przez to spędzała czas na samotny płacz. Dopiero, gdy spotkała Naruto Uzumakiego, jej postrzeganie zmieniło się diametralnie. Podobnie jak reszta młodzieży Konohy, niewiedziała, dlaczego Naruto był traktowany jak wyrzutek. Jednak Hinata znalazła w nim pragnienie uznania i chwały. Była zdziwiona, że Naruto choć nie był zbyt utalentowany i nie mógł na nikim polegać, nie dał się temu przekonaniu, i wierzy że może stać się kimś tak wielkim jak Hokage. W anime, Naruto był w pewnym momencie pokazany, gdy ochroniał Hinatę przed łobuzami. Mimo, że Naruto nie znał jej, nie chciał, aby została znieważona przez dzieci. Ponieważ mieli przewagę, bili go i znokautowali. Zszokowana tym, że Uzumaki tak bardzo chciał jej pomóc, ona uznała że może sobie zasłużyć na uznanie, co było inspiracją. Podobnie jak Naruto, postanowił by dać się z siebie wszystko, oraz stać się silnym i nigdy nie poddawać, i zdobyć uznanie wszystkich. Podziw ten wzrósł potem do uczucia, pomimo ostrzeżeń, by trzymać się z dala od Naruto. Osobowość Hinata jest nieśmiała, ma miękki głos, i jest uprzejma, co często widać przy używanych przez nią przyrostkach do imion. Jest miła, co Neji uważał za jej największą wadę, która wyklucza ją z walki. Prawdopodobnie w wyniku pogardy jej ojca Hinacie brakuje pewności siebie, mimo to dąży do bycia silniejszą. Jest również niezwykle empatyczna, a ze względu na jej problemy rodzinne, jest jedną z kilku postaci, które identyfikuje się z bolesnym dzieciństwem Naruto i pragnieniem, aby zostać dostrzeżonym. Jej pewność siebie spada, kiedy obok znajduje się Naruto, lub gdy on głośno jej kibicuje. Takie sytuacje wprawiają ją w zakłopotanie. Staje się jednak bardziej otwarta na temat swojej opinii i rozwija się, w części II jest więc już bardziej pewna siebie i wykazuje gotowość do podjęcia zdecydowanych działań, w odróżnieniu od swojej poprzedniej osoby z części I. Hinata czuje ogromny podziw wobec Naruto, który z czasem przekształcił się w dozgonną i niekwestionowaną miłość. Zamiłowanie Hinaty do Naruto jest oczywiste dla prawie każdej postaci z wyjątkiem Naruto, który pozostaje obojętny na jej uczucia. W rzeczywistości, gdy przebywa w towarzystwie Naruto, jest to dla niej sytuacja niezręczna, rumieni się, a gdy znajduje się zbyt blisko niego mdleje. Pomimo tego, Naruto wykazał pewne formy troski o nią a w niektórych momentach pokazano, że dobrze się ze sobą dogadują. W dalszej części fabuły, Hinata dokłada wszelkich starań, aby pomóc Naruto, bo ostro w niego wierzy. Nieobecność Naruto przez dwa i pół roku niewiele zrobiło, by zmniejszyć jej uczucia do niego, i faktycznie, zemdlała, gdy pierwszy raz wrócił. Podczas inwazji Paina, Hinata w końcu wyznała miłość Naruto i była również gotowa umrzeć, aby go chronić. Wydarzenie to było rzeczywiście tylko jedynym momentem, gdy Hinata rozmawiała z Naruto bez czerwienienia się, strachu lub nieporadności. Hinata ma także dobre kontakty z jej kolegami z zespołu. Kiba działał w jej kierunku często motywowany troską o nią, kiedy ją zawołał i ostrzegł, by w żadnym wypadku nie walczyła z Nejim lub Gaarą, podczas egzaminu na Chunina. Shino najwyraźniej posiada cichy kredyt zaufania wobec Hinaty, i staje się punktem zapewnienia innym, by w nią uwierzyli oraz jej umiejętności. Hinata jest jednak najbliżej związana z kapitanem drużyny ósmej, sensei Kurenai, która nie jest zainteresowana tylko wzrostem umiejętności Hinaty jako ninja, tylko też jako osoby. Jest świadoma, że dziewczyna ma wymagającego ojca, i w przeciwieństwie do niego stara się trenować Hinatę w taki sposób, który byłby dla niej najodpowiedniejszy. Po tym jak Hinata została znokautowana, podczas Egzaminu na Chunina przez Nejiego, Kurenai cicho pogratulowała swojej studentce determinacji i wytrwałości. Pod koniec części I ona także wspierała lepsze stosunki zarówno z jej kuzynem, Nejim i jej ojca, który rozpoczął trening dwójki. Wygląd Hinata ma ciemne niebieskie włosy, jasną skórę, które są cechami odziedziczonymi po matce, oraz białe oczy, z odcieniem lawendy. Ona jest zazwyczaj postrzegana z nieśmiałym wyrazem twarzy w części I, w mniejszym stopniu już w części II, z wyjątkiem, kiedy znajduje się koło Naruto. Podobnie jak reszta jej klanu, ma do dyspozycji znany Byakugan, które po aktywacji, stymuluje żyły i tętnice bezpośrednio wokół oczu, sprawiając że są bardziej widoczne. W części I, jej włosy są krótkie prosto ułożone, do długości ucha. Wyjątkiem są dwa pasemka, jeden z prawej strony, drugi po lewej stronie dosięgającymi brodzie. Była ubrana w kremowy płaszcz z kapturem z symbolem ognia w prawym górnym rogu. Nosiła na prawym kolanie bandaże, oraz schowek na broń. Na dole jej bluzy znajduje się futro. Nosiła granatowe spodnie. Po zdobyciu rangi Genina, nosiła swój ochrathumb|Wygląd Hinatay podczas Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi.nicza Konohy na szyi. W pewnym momencie nosiła także inny, czarny strój, który stał się swoją drogą bardzo popularny wśród fanów, i dzięki niemu Hinata otrzymała tytuł "Odrodzonej". W części II, Hinata zapuszcza swoje włosy, które dosiągają długości jej pasa, z prostym krojem oraz grzywką, która ukrywa czoło. Jej strój składa się z bluzy koloru lawendy i śmietany, na czarnym kratkowanym kołnierzem i granatowymi spodniami, oraz czarnymi sandałami na obcasie. Mimo, że wciąż nosi swój ochraniacz na szyi, jego kolor zmienił się z niebieskiego na czarny. W jednym z omake’ów, nosiła na sobie fartuch i beżowy niebieski szalik, związany w stylu bandany. Podobnie jak reszta Konohy 11, z wyjątkiem Naruto, nosi na sobie kamizelkę ochronną, od czasu rozpoczęcia Czwartej Wojny Shinobi. Umiejętności Podobnie jak jej koledzy, Hinata jest wykwalifikowana w śledzeniu i używa swojego Byakugana, aby widzieć obiekty na dalekich dystansach, nawet te najmniejsze. Podczas Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi Hiashi stwierdził, że Hinata stała się na tyle silna, aby móc bronić jej kuzyna, Nejiego. Byakugan thumb|left|Hinata aktywująca ByakuganJako członek klanu Hyuga, Hinata posiada Byakugan, wzrokowe Kekkei Genkai, które umożliwia jej obserwację wokół głowy, prawie 360 ° (Byakugan ma małe martwe pole na karku), oraz możliwość obejrzenia systemu przepływu chakry. Hinata może skupić wzrok przez swój Byakugan tak bardzo, że zwiększa jej zakres wzroku w jednym kierunku, do 10 kilometrów. Podczas Szukania Bikōchū była w stanie wykorzystać jej Byakugan, aby powiększyć obraz, dzięki czemu mogła skutecznie widzieć małe owady w okolicy. Korzystają z Byakugana w podobny sposób, Hinata może wypuścić igły chakry na małe pszczoły. W części II, podczas swojej walki z Guren, Hinata pokazuje swoje mistrzostwo w jej Kekkei Genkai: Byakugan Hinaty był w pierwszej pokonać labirynt Guren przez kryształ, który załamuje światło do produkcji wielu duplikatów, co była w stanie zobaczyć tylko Hinata. Jednakże, zmuszając się do skoncentrowania się na jej celu pozwolił Byakuganowi funkcjonować na tyle, by mogła dokładnie zobaczyć rzeczywistą sieć chakry Guren, a nie refleksji. Miękka Pięść thumb|Hinata korzystająca z Jūho Sōshiken Jako członek klanu Hyuga, Hinata specjalizuje się w walce taijutsu z bliskiej odległości.Jej styl walki jest stylem podpisanym przez jej klan, Miękka Pięść, która wykorzystuje zdolność Byakugana, by zobaczyć system przepływu chakry przeciwnika. To również pozwala jej doprowadzić do poważnego urazu wewnętrznego z minimalną siłą zewnętrzną, opierając się na wstrzyknięciu chirurgiczne czakry do Sieci Chakry przeciwnika w celu wyrządzenia szkód. Jednak, kiedy Hinata zostaje wprowadzona, jest za słaby jak na standardy Hiashiego Hyugi, będąc nie tak mocnym lub tak szybkim, jak Neji czy jej siostra. thumb|left|Neji i Hinata korzystający z Hakke KūhekishōJednak w części II, Hinata prezentuje wiele nowych umiejętności i wydaje się być bardziej przygotowana na walki z silniejszymi przeciwnikami, jak i bardziej wyszkolona w sekretnych technikach klanu. W anime w fillerze o Sanbi, Hinata wykonywuje słabszą wersję Hakke Rokujūyon Shō nazwaną Hakke Sanjūni Shō, dzięki której można było, że Hinata może zobaczyć teras tenketsu. Hinata również rozwijała jej naturalną elastyczność co zostało udowodnione, gdy walczyła z Nurarim w anime. Hinata była w stanie unikać jego ataków, mimo elastycznego korpusu Nurariego. Kiedy później walczyła z Painem w anime, jej ataki były wystarczająco silne, aby zakłócić działania jego ostrzy, które krępowały Naruto. Ona również posługiwała Jūho Sōshiken, z którą była w stanie uderzyć Paina w anime. Może także współpracować z Nejim, przy użyciu Hakke Kūhekishō, które jest odmianą Hakke Kūshō. Kontrola Chakry Po Egzaminie na Chunnina, Hinata szkoliła się, by stać się silniejsza, rozwijając się w sposób, który łączył się z jej doskonałą kontrolą czakry. Wyniki tego szkolenia są pokazane w anime podczas Poszukiwań Bikōchū, jest ona po raz pierwszy widziana w trakcie szkolenia obok wodospadu, gdzie tworzy kule wody wokół siebie. Ona jest później widoczna podczas tworzenia igieł czakry, żeby zaatakować rój pszczół. Wreszcie, podczas zakończenia rozdziału, Hinata ujawniła oryginalną technikę, Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō. Podczas niej emituje strumienie chakry z dłońmi do tworzenia bardzo ostrych ostrzy, które mogą być wykorzystywane do trafienia każdego celu w swoim polu widzenia. Ze względu na jej doskonałą kontrolę czakry i jej naturalną elastyczność, Hinata jest w stanie swobodnie manipulować wielkością i siłą ostrza czakry, skutecznie umożliwiając jej wykorzystanie jako techniki ofensywnej i defensywnej jednocześnie.thumb|Kekkai Shiho Fujin W części II anime, kontrola Hinaty nad chakrą znacznie awansowała do tego stopnia, że przekroczyła ona większość innych osób z Konohy 11. W anime, w rozdziale o Sanbim mimo, że nie jest medycznym ninja, jej kontrola chakry została uznana na co najmniej równą z innymi, gdy została wybrana do realizacji Kekkai Shihō Fūjin wraz z Sakurą, Ino i Shizune. Ino, choć z wykształcenia medyczny ninja, miała na początku problemy z utrzymaniem jej i kontrolowania czakry do utrzymania pieczęci, w przeciwieństwie do Hinaty, która operowała ją z względną łatwością. Statystyki Część I Egzamin na Chūnina Gdy Egzamin na Chunina się rozpoczął Hinata wzięła w nim udział, wraz ze swoimi kolegami zespołu, próbując przy tym zmienić się. W czasie pierwszego testu, siedziała obok Naruto, i gdy Uzumaki walczył o zdobycie chociaż jednego punktu, Hinata zaproponowała, że da mu ściągnąć ze swojego testu. Jednak, gdy chłopak widział na własne oczy karę za ściąganie, zastosowanej na studencie siedzącym za nim, nie chciał robić sobie i jej kłopotu, tłumacząc się, że jest zbyt dumny, by ściągać. Jego inspirujące przemówienie na koniec pierwszego testu dało jej pewność, by nie poddawać się, a Ibiki Morino przepuścił wszystkich, którzy nie odmówili podjęcia się pytania dziesiątego. W drugiej części egzaminu, w Lesie Śmierci, ona i jej koledzy z zespołu szybko udało im się zdobyć zwój, stając się jednym z pierwszych zespołów geninów, którzy to zrobili w tym egzaminie. Kiedy Kiba i Akamaru wywąchali inny cel, byli świadkami konfrontacji „Piaskowego Rodzeństwa” w walce z Drużyną Shigure. Po tym jak Gaara zabił ich, drużyna ósma schowała się za krzakiem, nie chcąc zostać schwytanym i zabitym. thumb|left|Hinata podczas walki przeciwko NejiemuW eliminacjach, Hinata musiała stawić czoła jej o wiele silniejszemu kuzynowi Nejiemu, w walce. Podczas walki prawie załamała się i zrezygnowała po tym jak Neji skrytykował ją, jakoby nigdy nie była w stanie się zmienić. To sprawiło, że Naruto wściekł się, zaś Hinata ucieszyła się z tego powodu, dając siłę do walki z jej kuzynem. Mimo, że została ogólnie pokonana i jej dopływ chakry został odcięty, nadal chciała walczyć. Neji był zaskoczony, kiedy nie chciała się poddać, nawet wpadając we wściekłość, gdy oskarżyła go, że jest słaby, gdyż walczy, z tym kim jest. Neji pobiegł na nią z zamiarem zabicia jej, ale obecni jōnini powstrzymali go, zanim zdążył to zrobić. Kiedy Hinata został zabrana do szpitala, Naruto zanurzył palce w jej krwi i poprzysiągł pokonać Nejiego. Miesiąc później, Naruto, obawiał się, że nie byłby w stanie pokonać Neji ego, pomimo swojego ślubu, złożonego Hinacie. Kiedy zaczął mieć wątpliwości, powiedziała mu, żeby nie zrezygnował, gdyż to było coś za co był przez nią podziwiany, i stała się bardziej pewna siebie po tym, jak dopingował ją podczas meczu. To dało Naruto siłę i zapęd, aby stanąć twarzą w twarz z Nejim. Później, podczas pojedynku Uzumakiego z młodym Hyugą, urazy jakie Hinata otrzymała od niego okazały się nie być w pełni uzdrowione. Kiba oddaje ją pod pomoc mędyczną Kabuto Yakushiego, który był przebrany za członka ANBU. Zostaje uzdrowiona, ale pozostaje nieprzytomna przez resztę Inwazji na Konohę. Przed Shippuudenowe fillery Pomiędzy częścią pierwszą, a drugą, Hinata występowała o wiele częściej, niż większość członków Konohy 11. Podczas Poszukiwań Bikōchu, Drużyna Ósma i Naruto zostają wysłani do przechwytania bikōchū owada, który może śledzić zapach Sasuke Uchiha – Hinata bardzo nalegała, by rozpocząć tą misję. Podczas misji ona rozwija się w swojej technice: Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō, za pomocą której uratowała Naruto i resztę zespołu Ósmego, stosując ją przeciw wrogim atakom robaków. W tych odcinkach, Naruto zobaczył nagą sylwetkę Hinaty, podczas jej szkolenia przy wodospadzie, w nocy. Naruto, będąc nieświadomy, nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że to o niej rozmawiał z Kibą o tym, jak widział "piękna dziewczynę" w wodospadzie w następnym dniu, bardzo ją przy tym krępując. Podczas Łowcy Nagród, towarzyszyła Naruto i Kibie, by złapać złodzieja, ale dlatego, że ktoś pochwycił go wcześniej (choć z ich pomocą), misja została uznana za porażkę. thumb|Ciastko Naruto zrobione przez HinatęW wyniku tych dwóch wpadek, Hinacie, Naruto i Kibie, groził powrót do Akademii, jeśli nie uda im się znaleźć ukrytego skarbu. Zespół początkowo miał trudności we współpracy, w wyniku starć między Naruto i Kibą. Kiedy zostali schwytani przez grupę ninja, którzy mogą doskonale przekształcić się w innych, Hinata przyszła, by ich ocalić. Nie była w stanie jednak tego zrealizować z powodu kontuzji nogi, więc Naruto i Kiba poszli ścigać ninja bez niej. Hinata później wróciła i zaatakowali błędnie Naruto po tym, jak w roztargnieniu położył skrzynkę na klatce piersiowej, która miała go wyróżnić z oszustem. W Kraju Warzyw, udało jej się pokonać potężnego ninja, Jigę, choć prawie poświęciła swoje życie w ten sposób. W Przeklętym Zamku, pomogła jej kolegom z zespołu w nawigacji po salach w dziwnym zamku, który jest faktycznie wezwanym kameleonem w przebraniu, aby ocalić żonę daimyo. W "Podążaj za mną! Wielkie Wyzwanie Przetrwania ", Studenci Akademii zostali podzieleni na zespoły trzyosobowe i przydzielono do nich genina, który ma prowadzić ich w misji przeciwko innym zespołom. Hinata została przydzielona do kierowania zespołem trzech studentów akademii: Nobori, Daichi i Matsuri. Jej czas nie był odpowiedni, lecz była dobra w rozbijaniu obozu i prowadziła ich lepiej niż Naruto. Pod koniec przed shippuudenowych fillerów w części pierwszej, Hinata polepszyła swoje relacje z ojcem, który został zachęcony do tego, że jego córka zmotywowała się by stawać się lepsza po Poszukiwaniach Bikōchū. Także z Nejim zaczęła tworzyć lepsze relacje, gdy ćwiczył z nią i dbał o jej samopoczucie. Kiedy Naruto opuszczał Wioskę, by podróżować z Jiraiyą pod koniec serii, patrzyła jak odchodzi, ale nie była w stanie doprowadzić się do tego, by pożegnać się z nim. Kiedy odszedł obiecała, że stanie się silniejsza, i będzie pracować tak ciężko jak on. Część II Sasuke i Sai thumb|Hinata w części drugiej W części II, osiągnęła rangę Chunina, i nadal jest częścią Drużyny Ósmej, przemianowanej na Drużynę Kurenai. Kiedy Naruto przywitał ją, zemdlała, pokonana przez perspektywę widzenia go po raz pierwszy w ciągu dwóch i pół roku. Kiedy powoli zaczęła odzyskiwać przytomność, i zaczęła się koncentrować, Naruto podszedł do niej i zapytał, bardzo niejasno, aby dołączyła do niego w czasie nowej misji, mówiąc jej: "Zamknij się i chodź ze mną". Hinata błędnie zinterpretowała te słowa i natychmiast zemdlała ponownie. Po tym, jak Hinata zapytała Kibę, czy ona wydaje się być bardziej dorosła, w nadziei, że imponuje Naruto. Kiba żartobliwie dokucza jej, mówiąc, że ciągle jest niemądra, jak zawsze, i powiedział jej, że Naruto jest za nią, co ją zaskoczyło i zaniepokoiło, zanim odkryła, że to kłamstwo. Hidan i Kakuzu W anime, może była zauważona na pogrzebie Asumy. Później była widziana nad rzeką ze swoimi kolegami z zespołu, będąc szczęśliwą, gdy dowiaduje się, że Naruto bardzo ciężko pracuje, aby udoskonalić swoje nowe jutsu. Zostaje upomniana przez Kibę, który dokucza jej tym, dlaczego zawsze się czerwieni, powodując jej wycofanie z zażenowaniem. Sanbi Po kilku krótkich występach w części drugiej, pod przewodnictwem Kakashiego, Drużyna Ósma otrzymuje misję w anime do zbadania jednej z baz Orochimaru. Pomimo tego, że może to być okazją do znalezienia Sasuke, Naruto nie mógł zostać poinformowany o tej misji, więc Hinata miała nadzieję, że będzie w stanie znaleźć dla niego Sasuke. Hinata użyła Byakugana, aby śledzić chakrę przeciwników z przeklętej pieczęci odbieranej z bazy. Okazało się to pułapką, a kryjówka została zniszczona wkrótce po tym jak została znaleziona. Nie poddając się Hinata poszukuje chakry przeciwnika na innym szlaku. thumb|left|Hinata złapana w kryształ GurenKiedy po raz pierwszy spotkali Drużynę Guren, Hinata walczyła z Nurari. Nurari był w stanie przenieść jego ciało do punktu położenia jego organów, aby uniknąć uszkodzenia, co skutecznie przeciwdziałało Miękkiej Pięści Hinaty, czyniąc ją bezużyteczną. W końcy została ocalona przez Shino i jego owady. Wkrótce spotykają Guren, która przez kryształ zakłóca Byakugana Hinaty, z powody zbyt dużej ilości odbitego światła. Niemniej jednak, Hinata była w stanie pokonać jeden z kryształów klonów Guren. Guren złapała Hinatę w kryształową technikę, unieruchamiając i porywając ją . Kiedy Drużyna Ósma, przy pomocy Drużyny Siódmej, uratowała ją, okazało się, że Hinata uratowała się przed potencjalnym "rozbiciem" przez wypuszczenie chakry, wykazując że czysta chakra nie może zostać skrystalizowana. Po tym jak Sakura uzdrowiła obrażenia Hinaty, dziewczyna z pomocą dwóch zespołów Konohy podczas zasadzki, używała swojego Byakugana w poruszaniu się we wrogiej zasłonie dymnej. Kiedy bitwa została przerwana przez falę, Hinata użyła Byakugana, aby zlokalizować źródło: Trzy-ogoniasty Gigantyczny Żółw. Następnie dostali instrukcje od Tsunade, aby zapobiec uchwyceniu ogoniastej bestii i zapieczętowaniu jej, a Hinata z precyzyjną kontrolą chakry została przypisana do zespołu pieczętowania. Drużyna Guren przerwała proces pieczętowania i wszyscy zostali ponownie trafieni falą Sanbiego. Starali się to zrobić jeszcze raz, ale po raz kolejny zakończyło się to niepowodzeniem. Ta sytuacja spowodowała, że Tsunade rozkazała powrót do Konohy, pozostawiając ANBU zapieczętowanie bestii. Polowanie na Itachiego Drużyna Ósma została zrekrutowana, aby pomóc Drużynie Siódmej odszukać Itachiego Uchihę. Podzielili się, aby spróbować znaleźć jego ślady i Hinata została przydzielona do grupy Naruto. Szybko jednak zostali zmuszeni do konfrontacji z Kabuto Yakushim, a Hinata użyła Byakugana, by odkryć, że jedna trzecia Kabuto została przejęta przez pozostałości Orochimaru. Później, gdy składy zostają przegrupowane, natknęli się na Tobiego, który wydawał się blokować drogę do Sasuke. Podczas bitwy, która nastąpiła, Hinata przyjąła rolę stacjonarnego obserwatora, aby używając Byakugana śledzić sygnał chakry Tobiego. Kiedy Tobi znika po otrzymaniu informacji, że Sasuke zabił Itachiego, Kakashi wydaje Hinacie polecenie, aby zlokalizować miejsce ich walki. Starali się dotrzeć do Tobiego, ale było już za późno i zostali zmuszeni do powrotu do domu. Inwazja Paina thumb|left|Hinata interweniuje, by ochronić NarutoKiedy Konoha została zniszczona w czasie inwazji Paina, Hinata okazała się przetrwać bez żadnych szkód co po części można zawdzięczyć jej ochroniarzowi, Ko Hyudze. Ko nie miał tyle szczęścia, a Hinata starała się znaleźć mu pomoc medyczną, ale odmówił, jakoby jego jedynym zmartwieniem było jej bezpieczeństwo. Po zdaniu sobie sprawy, że Naruto walczy z wszystkimi Painami, próbowała pomóc Naruto, ale została zatrzymana przez Ko, który ostrzegł ją, że może być tylko ciężarem. Na początku pozornie akceptowała słowa Ko, do momentu, gdy Naruto został przygwożdżony do ziemi przez Paina. Zdecydowała się interweniować, mimo że nie miała ona możliwości, aby go pokonać. Kiedy Naruto zapytał ją dlaczego miałaby ryzkować jej życie, odpowiedziała, że to dlatego, gdyż go kocha, co bardzo zaskoczyło Naruto. W anime, była w stanie usunąć niektóre z Ostrzy Zakłócających Chakrę, które były na Naruto, a nawet stawić czoła Tendo. Choć ostatecznie została pokonana przez Shinrę Tensei, Pain był zdziwiony, dlaczego była gotów walczyć, mimo osłabienia przez jego cios. Hinata, czołgała się w kierunku Naruto i nadal próbując zdjąć ostrza czakry z niego, odpowiedając, nawiązując do słów Naruto: to jest moje nindō. Na tą odpowiedź Tendo pchnął ją z jednym ostrz chakry. Rozwścieczony Naruto wszedł w sześcioogoniastą formę, na co ledwie przytomna Hinata patrzyła. Ponieważ walka między Naruto i Painem zmieniła miejsce, Drużyna Gaia przybyła w stronę Hinaty, zabierając ją z stamtąd i w stronę Sakury. Kiedy jej rany zagoiły się, Hinata wyraziła ulgę z powodu wiadomości, że Naruto pokonał Paina. Kiedy Naruto wrócił do wioski, wylewała łzy radości, a później był postrzegana jak uśmiecha się, gdy Wioska obchodzi zwycięstwo Naruto. Historia Konohy Podczas, gdy Konoha odzyskuje siły po inwazji, Hinata leczy obrażenia Ko. Mówi mu, że może zrobić tylko tyle, a reszta jest bardzo zajęta. Kiedy Konohamaru, Udon i Moegi prowadzą wywiad z Nejim o Naruto, mówi im o Hinacie porwanej podczas ataku Suny i Oto na Konohę, podczas Egzaminów na Chunina, w których walczył Naruto. Hinata została porwana przez dwóch ninja Chmury, którzy skorzystali z okazji inwazji, by zabrać ją, ponieważ Kumogakure nadal pożąda Byakugana, a ona była członkiem głównej gałęzi, co oznacza, że nie będzie miała juinjutsu, które zapieczętuje Byakugana po śmierci. Podczas ucieczki, budzi się i atakuje jednego z porywaczy za pomocą Shukūken, ale nie miało to zbytniego wpływy na ninja Kumo, przed uratowaniem przez Nejiego i Kibę. Po tym jak ninja Kumo zostali pokonani przez Hiashiego, Hinata przeprasza kuzyna za kłopoty, ale mówi, że zrobił to, ponieważ chciał, mówiąc jej, jak Naruto go zmienił. Szczyt Pięciu Kage Hinata i reszta Konohy 11, minus Drużyna Siódma, postanowiła, że w świetle działań przestępczych Sasuke, powinny osobiście go wyeliminować, zanim będzie mógł objąć Konohę wojną. Po tym jak Naruto został poinformowany o ich zamiarach i spotkał się z Sasuke, powiedział aby zostawili Sasuke jemu. Ograniczenie Jinchūriki W anime, Hinata rozmawia z Shikamaru o tym, gdy Naruto, podczas walki z Painem zmienił sie w sześcioogoniastą formę Kyubiego. Światowa Wojna Shinobi Hinata jest później przypisana do Drugiej Dywizji Sojuszniczych Sił Shinobi, obok Nejiego, Kurotsuchi i Karui. Powiedziała, że jest trochę zdenerowana, ale Karui powiedziała jej, że ta wojna nie jest powodem do zmartwień. Jednak natychmiast zauważa, że wiele ninja nie ufają sobie nawzajem z powodu lat bycia swoimi wrogami, co zmusiło ją do obaw. Jej zespół zostaje później rozmieszczony w miejscu, gdzie Biała Armia Zetsu zostaje thumb|186px|Hinata odpoczywa po pierwszym dniu wojny.odkryta podróżując pod ziemią. Kiedy Kurotsuchi i Kitsuchi stosowali technikę, by odkryć Armię Akatsuki, ona i Neji zaatakowali ich jednocześnie z Hakke Kūhekishō. Później, podczas walki Hinata ratuje swojego kuzyna od ataku Białego Zetsu. Pod koniec pierwszego dnia walki, Neji upada ze zmęczenia, a Hinata razem z Shino zajmuje jego miejsce w drużynie. Gdy Shino powiedział jej, aby nie nadużywała swoich umiejętności w celu zlokalizowania wroga, lecz Hinata myśląc o Naruto mówi mu, że się nie podda i dodaje, że jest to wojna dla ochrony Naruto. Filmy Naruto Shippūden 2: Więzi Po ataku na Konoha przez Kraj Niebios, Naruto został przydzielony do eskorty młodej dziewczyny, Amaru (którą uważał za chłopca) i jej senseia, Shinnō, z powrotem do wioski, wraz z Sakurą i Hinatą formując trzy osobową drużynę. Po przybyciu, odkryli, że wioska również została zaatakowana. Zrozpaczona Amaru lekkomyślnie pobiegła do niej, przypadkowo odpalając pułapki ukryte przez wroga. W następstwie tej pułapki, Shinnō zostaje tragicznie ranny, podczas udanej próby ratowania i po wypowiedzeniu kilku słów, Hinata sprawdza przez jej Byakugana jego rany, i mówi, że jest umierający, aż w końcu poddaje się ranom. Wkrótce potem, trójka rozdziela się w celu zbadania obszaru. Hinata zostaje porwana przez Shinnō, który jedynie sfałszował o jej śmierci, i zostaje uwięziona wraz z resztą mieszkańców wioski Amaru. Dzięki pomocy Amaru, udało im się uciec z więzienia, a w końcu z latającego kraju, na pokładzie łodzi latającej, która powoli zlatywała na ziemię. Hinata następnie wpadła w wielką radość, gdy Amaru uratowała Naruto przed upadkiem z wysokiej głębokości, który doprowadziłby do jego śmierci. Naruto Shippūden 3: Spadkobiercy Woli Ognia Hinata zostaje po raz pierwszy widziana, gdy obchodzili odzyskiwanie sił Naruto i Saia, podczas której jadła barbecue, gdzie wyjaśniała, że został poinformowana przez Naruto, by zaprosić wszystkich. Później Hinata została wysłana, wraz z resztą Konohy 11 do złapania z powrotem Naruto i Sakury. Wkrótce zespół dogonił Naruto i Sakurę. Hinata i inni zostali złapani przez jednego z popleczników Hiruko, Ichiego, i została uwolniona przez Tenten. Drużyna Gaia została z tyłu, by zdjąć pierwszego poplecznika Hiruko. Zespół Kurenai walczył z drugim poplecznikiem Hiruko, Ni i jej chimero ninja psami. Shino zabił psy chimery, co bardzo zdenerwowało Ni i użyła Kimera no Jutsu, by stworzyć ogromną bestię. Kiba, Hinata oraz Akamaru odwracały uwagę Ni, gdy Shino zbudował wielką pułapkę dziurę. Hinata wkrótce ratuje Akamaru przed batem Ni. Potym jak zostaje sprowokowana przez Kibę, Ni wpada w pułapkę Shino i zostaje zniszczony przez Hijutsu: Mushidama. Potym jak Drużyna Dziesiąta udało się pokonać ostatniego z popleczników Hiruko, Sana, ten następnie wzywa dwóch jej kolegów z zespołu, Ichiego oraz Ni, i używając Technikę Chimery, która przekształca ich w potężną latającą bestię. Hinata i reszta Konohy 11 następnie dociera do Drużyny Dziesiątej, po czym Shikamaru mówi Tenten, by uwięzić w łańcuchach skrzydła besti, aby ograniczyć jej lot. Podczas gdy wszyscy z Konohy 11, z wyjątkiem Shikamaru więzili bestię, trzymając łańcuchy, Hinata i Neji przekazywali swoją chakrę poprzez łańcuchy, by zabić potwora, zanim zostaje ponownie wezwana przez Hiruko. Hinata jest później widziana w świątyni Hiruko, będąc jedną z elitarnych kilku członków Konohy 11, które pomogły zniszczyć Chimerę. Spadając z nieba, Hinata i Neji aatakują bestię z każdej strony za pomocą Hakke Rokujūyon Shō. Hinata swój ostatni występ w filmie ma wraz z resztą Konohy 11, słysząc dziwną rozmowę Kakashiego i Naruto i podając, że nigdy nie sądziła, iż Kakashi interesuje się płcią męską, mówiąc to wraz z Sakurą i Ino, głęboko żenując go. Gry wideo Hinata jest grywalną postacią w następujących grach wideo: Ciekawostki *Imię Hinata oznacza "słoneczne miejsce ".thumb|"Przebudzona" Hinata Może być napisane dokładnie tymi samymi kanji jak jej nazwisko, Hyūga (日向). *Pomimo małego czasu występu Hinaty, w porównaniu do niektórych innych członków Konohy 11, Hinata jest popularna w ankietach o najopularniejszych postaciach Naruto, często mieszcząc w pierwszy dzesięciu top postaci. Za pierwszym razem została umieszczona na 10 miejscu, 6 miejsce w drugiej i trzeciej, w czwartej 12, w piątej na dziewiątym i w szóstej 13-ste. W Ameryce w 2010 "Good Guys" przeprowadziło ankietę, w któej Hinata zajeła trzecie miejsce z 11% głosów, rywalizując o drugie z Shikamaru, który zdobył 12%. W dodatku ostatni sondaż popularności (wydany wraz z 531 rozdziałem mangi) umieścił Hinatę na 10 miejscu przewyższając Sakurę ilością 399 głosów *Hinata jest grywalną postacią w większości gier video o Naruto. W późniejszych seriach Clash of Ninja, jest również grywalna w "przebudzonej" formie. W tej postaci, jej ubrania są podobne do tych, które nosiła na sobie podczas poszukiwań bikōchū, choć sama osoba nie jest oparta na tych wydarzeniach. Przebudzony Hinata ma osobowość podobną do Nejiego. podczas Egzaminu na Chunina, będąc arogancką i trudną przeciwników, mówiącej o chlubie mocy głównej gałęzi rodu Hyuga. W tej formie może rówmież korzystać z jutsu: Hakke Rokujūyon Shō. W Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3, Przebudzona Hinata może być używana w środku bitwy, aktywując jej Byakugana. W poprzednich grach, ta forma musiała być specjalnie wybrana podczas wyboru postaci. *Pomimo, że nie jest główną bohaterką serii, Kishimoto stwierdził, że w czasie wywiadu w 2010 r., Hinata stanie się lepszą heroiną od Sakury. **To zostaje przedłużone w omake'u odcinka 165, gdzie Sakura oskarża Hinatę o próbe stania się większą bohaterką niż ona, z powodu niezwykłej popularności wśród, co Sakura błędnie odebrała. *Zgodnie z Trzecim Databookiem *Hobby Hinaty jest naciskanie kwiatów. *Hinata chce rewanżu z jej kuzynem, Nejim, który będzie oglądał jej ojciec, Hiashi *Ulubiom jedzeniem Hinaty są zensai i cynamonowe rolki, nielubi natomiast krabów i krewetek. *Hinata ukończyła 33 oficjalnych miji w sumie: 10 rangi D, 14 rangi C, 8 rangi B, 1 rangi A. *Ulubionym słowem Hinaty jest "pewność siebie"(自信, jishin). Cytaty *(Do Nejiego) "Nigdy nie cofam swoich słów, bo to też jest moją drogą ninja!" *(Do Nejiego) "Mylisz się, Neji ... Bo widzę, że Ty cierpisz bardziej niż ja ... Ty jesteś tym, który się myli i cierpienia wewnątrz swojej głowy i z powodu głównej gałęzi rodziny. " *(Do Naruto) "Kiedy oglądam Cię, czuję się silna, tak bym mogła zrobić coś - czuję się, ze nawet jestem czegoś warta" *(Do Naruto) "Ty popełniasz błędy ... ale ... z powodu tych błędów ... masz siły podnieść się... dlatego myślę, że jesteś naprawdę silny." *(Do Paina) "Nie pozwolę ci tknąć palcem Naruto! " *(Do Naruto) "Kiedyś zawsze płakałam i poddawałam się ... Zrobiłam wiele złego to czyniąc ... Ale ty ... pomogłeś mi znaleźć właściwą drogę ... I zawsze ścigałam cię, bo... chciałam dogonić ciebie ... chciałam iść obok ciebie cały czas ... Po prostu chciałam być z tobą ... Zmieniłeś mnie! Twój uśmiech mnie uratował! Dlatego nie boję się umrzeć chroniąc ciebie! Bo ... Kocham cię ... " Kategoria:Bohaterowie Naruto Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia